A Creeky Tale
by chibibatmishu
Summary: A collection of CraigTweek songfics!
1. Chapter 1

"Somebody to Love"

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or its characters. Song doesn't belong to me either. This is my first Creek fic, enjoy!

_Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet._

_Take a look in the mirror and cry. Boy, what you doing to me?_

Tweek stumbled out of bed, catching himself on the edge of the dresser. Last night had been long. He just couldn't stop thinking about Craig, his childhood friend. After graduating last year, they went on their seperate ways. 'Big mistake' thought Tweek, 'I can't survive with out him. Why couldn't I just tell him?' A tear escaped his eyes and he quickly brushed it away, there had been too much crying last night and there was no need for any more.

_I spent all my years in believing in you. I just can't get no relief._

_Lord, somebody. Please somebody. Can any body find me, somebody to love?_

The day Craig went off to college was the day Tweek lost what was most important to him. He was happy when Craid smiled, he was happy when Craig was near. Tweek felt that he was glowing inside when Craig was around. But now that Craig was away the pain hurt so much, a feeling so strong it felt as if Tweek's heart could just break in half.

_I work hard, everyday in my life. _

_I work till I ache in my bones. At the end I take home my hard earned pay all my own. _

"Thank you," said Tweek as he handed a customer his coffee, "And please come again." Ever since graduation he had been working at his parents coffee shop, but Tweek didn't mind it one bit. It helped him put his mind on something else, helped him to temporarily forget the empty feeling inside that had been there since Craig left.

_I get down on my knees and I start to pray till the tears run down from my eyes.. _

_Lord, somebody. Please somebody. Can any body find me somebody to love?_

Tweek quickly toweled off his hair after his shower. He hung up the towel to dry and kneeled by his bedside to pray. "God, please make the hurt go away. I don't know what to do without Craig here beside me. Maybe if I just had the strength to tell him... Lord, what do I do? I miss him so much!" Tears where falling freely from Tweek's eyes. He laid his head down on the bed and cried harder, "Somebody please help me."

_Everyday, oh I try and I try and I try. But everybody wants to put me down._

_They say, they say I'm goin' crazy._

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain. _

_Got no common sense, I got no body left to believe in._


	2. Chapter 2

"Runaway"

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you_

_I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too_

Craig drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. There was someplace he really wanted to be. Since leaving South Park there has been only one person on his mind. This person filled his dreams and thoughts, every waking moment of his day. Craig's feeling's towards this special someone even broke his better judgement. It was almost midnight and the night before midterms, but Craig just had to see him. He had to go see Tweek.

_And I would runaway_

_I would runaway_

_I would runaway._

_I would runaway with you_

"Come on, come on," he said urgently, pushing the car to its limits. His mind raced through all the things he's say to Tweek when he got there, ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach, ignoring all the negative thoughts. But what if these negative thoughts were true. What if Tweek didn't feel the same way? Craig took a deep breath. That was a gamble he was willing to make. These feelings just had to come off his chest.

_Cause I am falling in love with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you_

Craig's heart began to race faster as the sign for South Park was in his view. This was it, soon he would be confessing his love for Tweek. A smile graced his lips as he thought of the blonde haired boy. What they had was special, but was it love? Craig nodded to himself, that's what it was. It had to be love. Soon his destination was in site. He pulled along side of the curb and shut off the engine. Climbing out, he quietly shut the door and snuck into the yard just below Tweek's window.

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor_

_And by candle light, make love to me through the night_

Tweek jerked awake as he heard something tapping against his window. He sat up in his bed and glanced groggily at the window. "Ah!" Tweek screamed and twitched as he saw a shadow on the other side. "Tweek, it's me!" a voice called to him. Tweek stared at the window, "Craig?" He quickly ran over to the window and opened it up. He stared at the other boy, "How in the world did you get up here?" Craig smiled, "Your mom's garden trellice. It's right below your window." Tweek continued to stare at him. Was this all a dream?

_Cause I have runaway_

_I have run away_

_I have runaway, runaway_

_I have runaway with you_

"Craig, What are you doing here?" Tweek asked, twitching slightly as Craig climbed through the window into Tweek's bedroom. Craig sighed, "Do you want the truth?" Tweek nodded, staring into Craig's eyes. "Truth is Tweek I missed you." "You missed me?" Tweek repeated suprised at what he had just heard. Craig gave a slight laugh. Tweek always looked so cute when he was suprised. "Yeah. I didn't realize just how much you meant to me..." Before Craig could say anything more, Tweek threw his arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips.

_Cause I am falling in love with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you_

Craig was shocked at first, but he immediatley began to kiss Tweek back. It seems Tweek had felt the same way about him. "I missed you too," Tweek said upon breaking the kiss, "I'm so glad you came back. I've been misrable without you." Craig hugged Tweek close, "And I without you. I tried so hard to focus on my studies, but all I could think about is you. You're every thought that fills my head, Tweek."

_And I would runaway_

_I would runaway_

_I would runaway_

_I would runaway with you_

Tweek looked up at Craig, his eyes sparkling. "I'm so glad you feel the same way. I was so scared to tell you, but when I saw you I just couldn't help myself anymore." Craig placed another kiss on Tweek's lips, "Tweek, I have midterms this week, so I do have to be back at school..." "Take me with you," Tweek interuppted, "I'll stay in your dorm while you're taking your tests, then we can be together the rest of the day." "What about your job and your family?" Tweek laughed, "It's not like I'm not ever coming back!" Craig laughed, "All right then. Grab some clothes and let's go." Tweek smiled happily at him, "I love you Craig." Craig smiled back at him, "I love you too Tweek."

_Cause I am falling in love_

_No never I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you_


End file.
